Tin alkoxides have been prepared by a variety of means, however, purification problems are inherent in many of the known procedures.
Bradley (Journal of Chemical Society 1957, pages 4775, 4777, and Progress in Inorganic Chemistry, 2, 1960, page 303) teaches the preparation of tin alkoxides from the reaction of stannic chloride, ethyl alcohol, and amnonia. The Bradley product had an analysis of Sn, 39.6%; EtO, 50.8%; NH.sub.3, 5.1%; and Cl, 3.5%.
Typically, from 2 to 5% chlorine remains in the product and is very difficult to remove.
It is desirable to develop a process for preparing tin tetra-alkoxides so that even minor levels of residual halogen are removed. Pure tin tetra-alkoxides may be hydrolyzed to prepare pure tin oxides and hydroxides useful as coatings on glass.